


More Than Friends

by Squarepeg72



Series: Photographs & Memories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hugo and Rose are discovering that their parents’ love story was not an easy adventure. What will they discover when they explore the next packet of letters? Is there even such a thing as a second first date?





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/38559931302/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_**Papers fade into shadows of her days** _   
_**Risks taken and rewards granted** _   
_**Seeking balance her greatest adventure** _   
_**Discovering new love with him** _

Rose stood up from the couch and collected the plates from the table. Cleaning up after lunch seemed like a small piece of normal in this strange adventure. She had never really thought about how her parents came to be a couple, just that they were one.

“A sickle for your thoughts,” Hugo said as he joined her in the kitchen. “This puts a whole new light on things Mum and Dad said when we started dating. I never would have guessed they felt so torn apart at this point in their lives.”

“I know,” Rose sighed as she put the plates in the sink. “Mum always told me to be careful with my heart and to not let the outside world drive the inside world of a relationship but, I never figured this is why.”

“It is so hard to see them not together,” Hugo said as he set their glasses in the sink and started the cleaning spell. “Dad always seemed devoted to Mum and she never seemed to be far from him, even when they weren’t in the same country.”

“How did they ever work it all out?” Rose asked as they walked back to the living room. “They seemed so upset with each other when it fell apart. Dad always said the opposite of love wasn’t hate, but apathy. That could explain that last set of letters.”

“There is only one way to find out,” Hugo reached in Ron’s trunk and pulled out a packet. “On to number four we go. Surely they figure this out soon.”

“Knowing them,” Rose sighed as she handed Hugo the matching packet from Hermione’s trunk. “They did it the hardest and most stubborn way possible. Mum always said Dad was worse than a Welsh Green when he had made up his mind.”

“No time like the present to find out,” Hugo settled on the couch and looked at his sister. “Pull the pretty purple ribbon on 3?”

“I count this time,” Rose set her packet on her lap and reached for the ribbon. “On my mark … One … Two … Three …”

“What is this?” Hugo held up the picture from the top of his packet. “It looks like the back of Mum’s head. What in the world?”

“I have the exact same thing, except it’s Dad,” Rose held up her picture. “There is nothing on the back of this one. What are they up to?”

“I have no idea,” Hugo turned his picture over. “This is strange. ‘Just read the letters… Pictures never tell the whole story.’ The mystery grows.”

“So, on to the letters,” Rose said as she picked up the first letter in her stack. _“Mum, You were right …”_

_Ron stood in the hall outside Hermione’s flat. He should not be this nervous. Pansy had taken their break up better than he had expected and now he was getting ready to ask one of his best friends for another chance. They had taken time over the last few months to get to know each other again as friends. He hadn’t realized just how beautiful she was she was hidden behind a pile of books and papers. Not that he was going to tell her that but, he could still think it._

_What if things ended up the same again? Could he really risk his heart on a girl that had left him hollow that last time they tried this? The answer was … YES! She really was worth the risk. He had watched her when she was dating Theo. She left work at work and went out with friends. Group dates were bloody awkward but, she had started smiling again. It wasn’t easy but he let her talk to him about Theo and ultimately about her decision to end their relationship._

_“Time to find your courage, Weasley,” Ron muttered to himself as he knocked on her door. “The worst Granger can say is no … Oh, hey, Mione.”_

_“Hi, Ron,” Hermione blushed as she stared at Ron’s face. “I thought you were the pizza guy. Want to come in?”_

_Ron pulled the bouquet of forget-me-nots from behind his back. “For you.,” Ron stammered. “I remembered that you liked them.”_

_Hermione took the battered bouquet from Ron’s hands and opened the door wider, “Thank you! Come in and make yourself comfortable. Shoes by the door, please.”_

_Well, that hadn’t changed. Hermione was never one for shoes beyond the front door. Taking off his shoes, Ron padded into the sitting room. “What kind of pizza are you expecting?” he asked as the doorbell chimed._

_“Buddhist,” Hermione yelled from the kitchen. “Money is on the table by the door. Should be enough to pay and tip.”_

_“Buddhist,” Ron asked as he answered the door and paid for the pizza. “Tell me what that is. Pizza is on me. You can get the next one.”_

_“One with everything,” Hermione answered as she brought plates into the sitting room and set them on the coffee table. “You did not have to get this. I am a capable witch.”_

_“I wanted to, Mione,” Ron said as he put the pizza box on the table. “Besides, it has been a while since we enjoyed pizza and each other's company. Dig in.”_

“Hmm, Buddhist pizza,” Rose laughed as she set the letter she had been reading on the table. “I always wondered what that magnet on the fridge was for. Flying Pies had been closed for years and they still kept it up.”

“Mum always did like everything on her pizza,” Hugo chuckled as he reached for the first letter in his packet. “Dad just picked off everything but the pepperonis and sausage and kept eating.”

“I guess they found a way to work together,” Rose studied the picture of the back of Ron’s head. “Dad’s hair is longer than I expected. I am still trying to figure out why they put these pictures in. They are Muggle pictures too. No movement.”

“Mom always keep her old Brownie camera around,” Hugo reminded Rose as he reached for the first letter in his packet. “I’m sure the answer is in these letters somewhere. I forget that Mum was a Muggle.”

“But, it sure made growing up interesting,” Rose settled back in to the couch. “Okay, little brother, time to read Mum’s side of things.”

“Okay, Mum, what’s up with the forget-me-nots?” Hugo said as he opened the first letter. _“Molly, What am I going to do with your son…”_

_Hermione had been startled to find Ron at her doorstep instead of the pizza guy. She had been spending more time thinking about him lately. They had finally found a way to be better friends than they had been during their time at school. He really was a funny guy when she gave him a chance._

_She and Theo had ended their relationship a few weeks ago and she felt okay about it. Theo was still a good friend but, they had both decided that they were better as friends. It was nice to spend time with people and not have the pressure of expectations on everyone at the gathering._

_Hermione had watched Ron fidget at the door for several minutes before he knocked. He still was nervous around her. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she waited for him to knock. It was Wednesday and she really was not expecting anyone other than the pizza guy. She hoped she had pulled of the surprised but not nervous act when she finally did answer the door._

_She really should go back out to the sitting room but she was sitting in the kitchen staring at the bouquet of forget-me-nots that Ron had brought her. She could have charmed them to look perfect but, she liked them the way they were. Just a little bit battered by Ron’s nervous fingers as he had talked himself into knocking on her door. She had put their plates and glasses in the dishwasher and she was supposed to be bringing cookies back to the sitting room. The cookies were on the plate, the plate was floating over the table, and she was still sitting in her chair._

_“Hermione, you okay in there?” Ron asked from the sitting room. “Do I need to send in a search party?”_

_“No, I’m good,” Hermione shook herself out of her musings. “Be there in a minute. Do you want something else to drink?”_

_“I’m good,” Ron laughed as he walked towards the kitchen. “Butter beer and pumpkin chocolate chip cookies work for me.”_

_“How did you know what kind of cookies?” Hermione giggled as she pushed the plate of cookies towards Ron. “It could be oatmeal raisin.”_

_“Because you HATE oatmeal raisin,” Ron snagged two cookies off the plate and followed Hermione back to the couch. “Besides, I could smell them baking while I was deciding to knock on your door.”_

_“Rascal,” Hermione took a swat at Ron’s shoulder and settled the plate of cookies on the coffee table. “So you rang my bell for the cookies … not the company”_

_“I rang the bell because I had a question for you,” Ron pulled Hermione into his lap. “You don’t have to answer me now, just promise to think about it.”_

_“What’s the question, Weasley?” Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. “I can’t promise to think about it until I know what the question is.”_

_“Are you sure you want me to ask it?” Ron asked quietly as he tucked Hermione’s head under his chin. “The question and the answer could change everything.”_

_“Ask the question, Ron,” Hermione whispered as she touched his cheek. “I promise I will think about the answer before I give it.”_

_“Hermione Jean Granger,” Ron used a single finger to tilt Hermione’s chin up and focus on her eyes. “Will you do me the honor of joining me for dinner? Just the two of us. As more than friends?”_

_Hermione stared at Ron as she watched every emotion flash in his eyes. Did she have an answer for that question? Her heart was screaming “YES! YES! A thousand times YES!” but her head was screaming “What are you thinking? He hurt you before, he can do it again. Don’t do it!”_

_Time seemed to stop as she thought about her answer. Which should she follow? Head or heart? It turns out that neither of those answered the question. Her body did. Without a word, Hermione leaned forward and kissed Ron softly on the lips. “I would love to join you for dinner … as more than friends.”_

_Ron slowly lifted his hands to cradle her face in his hands. “Thank you. For giving us another chance. I promise to do better this time.”_

_He sealed his promise with a gentle sip of her lips. Ron hugged Hermione to his chest and listened to the quiet of her flat._

_“I could sit here all night, just like this. I have missed hearing your heartbeat in my ear.” Hermione sighed and snuggled deeper._

_“I could too. My flat is so quiet without you in it,” Ron whispered into her hair. “I have too much time to think.”_

_Ron and Hermione spent the next hour talking quietly about what they had been doing and planned to do. Eventually, Hermione fell asleep in Ron’s lap and her carried her back to her bed._

_“Good night, love,” He said as he tucked her in. “I’ll see you tomorrow night. Sleep well.”_

_Ron quietly put on his shoes and walked out of Hermione’s flat. “Alohomora … Sweet dreams, sweetheart.”_

Hugo stared at the letter in front of him. “How did Dad do it? Ask Mum for another chance knowing she might say no?”

_**Scars become white webs in his skin** _   
_**Risks taken and rewards granted** _   
_**Seeking peace his greatest adventure** _   
_**Discovering new love with her** _

“The same way Mum said ‘Yes’, I guess,” Rose said as she picked up the next letter from her packet. “She always said courage comes from saying yes when a small part of you is screaming no.”

“I am glad she said yes,“ Hugo laughed as he waited for his sister to start reading. “We would not be here if she had said no.”

“This is true,” Rose opened the next letter in her stack. _“Mate, Where do you take the love of your life on a second first date …”_

_Ron was once again standing on Hermione’s doorstep, but this time he had a bouquet of yellow roses. Mum had put the bouquet together for him when he told her about his plans for tonight. “Ron, my sweet boy,” Molly had said as she patted his cheek, “I knew you were smarter than your brothers’ gave you credit for. Hermione is a beautiful girl and you should not have let her get away the first time.”_

_“I know, Mum,” Ron said sheepishly. “But, we both had things we need to work out on our own. I don’t want to screw it up this time.”_

_“Small steps, Ronald,” Molly reminded him as she handed him the finished bouquet. “This life is a long journey and every step is important.”_

_“Yes, Mum,” Ron replied as he took the bouquet and kissed his mother on the cheek. “Step one - make it through this second, first date without putting my foot in my mouth. Thanks for the talk.”_

_“Breathe, Weasley.” told himself as he rang the doorbell. “She agreed to this, just don’t screw it up.”_

_She stole his breath when she opened the door. “Hello, Ron. Come on in. I just have to put on my shoes and grab my coat.”_

_“These are for you,” Ron stuttered as he pulled the bouquet out from behind is back. “Do you want me to put them in water while you finish getting ready?”_

_“Sure, you know where the vase is,” Hermione’s voice drifted from her bedroom. “So, where are we going? I want to make sure I am dressed for it.”_

_“Ron looked down at his best jeans and favorite sweater. “What you have on is perfect. Can’t a fellow keep a few surprises for a first date?”_

_“Really, Ronald,” Hermione said as she came back into the sitting room. “You know how much I don’t like secrets. Besides, this is not our first date.”_

_“Really. Mione,” Ron answered. “The bouquet is your clue. Think about the last place you saw yellow roses. Besides, this is our first date, the first date of our second chance.”_

_“Okay, the last place is saw roses like this was in your Mum’s garden at the Burrow,” Hermione said thoughtfully. “The Burrow… there is not a restaurant near the Burrow, is there?”_

_“You will just have to wait and see,” Ron said as he helped Hermione into her coat. “Step with me into the Floo. Your answer is at the other end… The Burrow,”_

_In a flash of green smoke, Ron and Hermione entered the sitting room at the Burrow. There was a note with Hermione’s name on it on the coffee table. “What’s this? Another clue?”_

_“Yes, a clue,” Ron chuckled. “Where are we headed next?”_

_“Hermione, my dear,” she began to read. “Your dinner is waiting by the still waters that you love to stare across. Enjoy the quiet. Molly & Arthur”_

_“The still waters?” Hermione looked at Ron. “What still waters? The only water around here is the pond but, there is not a restaurant at the pond.”_

_“But there might just be a picnic for two in your favorite spot by the pond,” Ron kissed Hermione on the forehead and grabbed her hand. “Let’s go see what is at the pond.”_

_Ron and Hermione walked out of the Burrow and followed a well-worn path to the pond. A small tent was set up looking over the pond. “Welcome to Still Waters, the Weasley family restaurant for second chance first dates …” Ron swept aside the curtain to reveal a blanket and pillow covered space with an old-fashioned picnic basket._

_Hermione settled onto the blankets as Ron tied back the curtain. “What is in the basket, Ronald?” she asked as he sat beside her._

_“Open it up and see,” Ron took of his jacket and motioned for her to take off hers. “I’m sure you will like what you find.”_

_Hermione opened the basket and began to remove the dishes she found inside it. “I think someone charmed this basket. Something so small could not hold all of this otherwise.”_

_“Well,“ Ron hedged. “The chef did say it was a special basket. Shall we enjoy what has been prepared?”_

_Ron and Hermione filled their plates with what turned out to be all of Hermione’s favorite foods. As the sun set over the pond, Ron and Hermione ate their dinner and talked. They talked about friends and family, work and not work. Ron enjoyed watching Hermione’s eyes twinkle as she talked about getting more protections passed for House Elves and Hermione laughed until she cried when Ron talked about the lab mishaps with George. Candles began to flicker to life as the sky grew dark._

_“I have not had this much fun in a long time,” Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes. “Thank you for a lovely evening. I have missed talking to you like this.”_

_“I have missed this, too,” Ron reached up to tuck a curl behind Hermione’s ear. “Thank you for this second chance. I want to try being more than friends again. No rush, just small steps.”_

_“I’d like that, too,” Hermione whispered as she leaned closer to Ron. “This has been a perfect second first date.”_

_Ron put his forehead against Hermione’s. Slowly, she reached up and stroked his cheek. “Okay, small steps, Ron. I’ll take the first one.”_

_Hermione gently sipped at Ron’s lips. “Wow, what a first step,” Ron whispered against her lips before he began to kiss her again._

_Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the evening quietly talking and kissing. When Ron Floo’d her home, he asked for another date. Hermione agreed but, only, if she could plan it._

“Well, that explains something,” Rose said as she set her letter on the coffee table. “I always wondered why Mum and Dad would wander out to the pond at sunset when we went to Gran’s. They never said anything, they would just stand there, wrapped in each other’s arms and watch the sunset.”

“Dad used to say that the simplest gifts were always the best gifts,” Hugo reached into his packet for the next letter. “A picnic by the pond at sunset … simple and perfect.”

Hugo looked at the next letter in his packet. “I think I like the direction this is headed, but I need fortification. Care for a snack?”

Rose stood up and walked towards the kitchen. “Gran’s Wonder Bars and Mum’s lemonade?” she asked.

“Perfect,” Hugo answered from his spot on the couch. “Reading this letters works up a thirst. I didn’t know Dad had it in him.”

“Had what in him?” Rose asked as she set the tray with their snack on the coffee table. “He was always doing little stuff for Mum. He just never made a big deal about it.”

“And she never said anything either,” Hugo opened the letter on his lap. _“Ginny, Why didn’t I see this the first time …”_

_Hermione stared at the bouquet drying in her kitchen widow. It had been two weeks since their second, first date and Hermione was still walking on air. Work happened and life happened. Suddenly, it was easy to find the balance. She had talked to her Healer about it at her last appointment._

_“Why is it easier to leave work at work?” Hermione had asked. “I don’t feel the need to finish one last thing before I leave. I can actually leave research for tomorrow if I am going to see Ron after work.”_

_“Because, you have finally decided what is more important,” her Healer had answered. “You have finally decided to choose Ron over work. What is different this time?”_

_“I’m not sure,” Hermione answered with a puzzled look on her face. “He has a different job, but I have the same job. I think this time; I know what I have to lose if I let work take over. I missed the little things when we were apart.”_

_“What little things?” the Healer asked, absently. “What did your time apart show you? What did you discover about him that you missed the first time?”_

_“Things like bringing me forget me nots and old books,” Hermione looked out the window. “He has always found little things that don’t mean much to others but mean the world to me. Our ‘second’ first date was by the pond at his parents’ house where I would go to think when the Burrow got too noisy.”_

_Tonight, Hermione was in charge of their evening. She had decided to cook and had owled Molly about how to make a couple of Ron’s favorite dishes. Dinner and a movie, just the two of them in her flat. Sounded perfect. Now, if he would just hurry up and get here._

_As she walked through the sitting room to get his surprise from her room, Hermione heard Ron knock at the door. “Come in,” she hollered, “Door’s open. I’ll be in the sitting room in a minute. Make yourself at home.”_

_“Mione, you should really keep your door locked,” Ron shrugged out of his jacket and hung it by the door. “What if it had not been me at the door? You can’t just let anybody in here.”_

_“Why. Ronald Weasley,” Hermione dropped a kiss on his cheek as she breezed past him. “I think you might worry about me just a little bit.”_

_“Don’t tease, Mione,” Ron muttered as he blushed. “I just don't want to show up one day to your flat ransacked. You mean too much.”_

_“Who else would be at my door on a Saturday afternoon,” Hermione walked into the kitchen. “Besides the pizza guy, no one comes here unless they are invited. You did help me set up a ward or two around this flat.”_

_Ron walked up behind Hermione and pulled her to his chest. “I worry. I seem to have fallen in love with a fearless witch,” Ron tucked Hermione’s head under his chin. “I don’t think I could function if I lost her again.”_

_“Well, this witch has learned a few new tricks,” Hermione turned in Ron’s arms and kissed him on the cheek. “I seem to have fallen for an amazing wizard and I have no intention of losing him again.”_

_“You absolutely wreck me, Mione,” Ron whispered as he leaned down to kiss her. “What did I ever do without you?”_

_“Starve to death,” Hermione giggled as she broke their kiss. “Come sit down to dinner. The we can talk about how much you love me and I love you.”_

_Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the evening talking in soft whispers and even softer kisses. After dinner, they moved to the couch in the sitting room. Hermione started the movie, but Ron wasn’t paying attention to the screen, he was watching her._

_“What?” Hermione asked as he continued to stare. “Ron. what’s wrong? DO I have sauce on my shirt?”_

_“No, your shirt is sauce free.” Ron said as he used a single finger to tilt her chin up. “I was just admiring the view and thinking about how lucky I have been. Not every wizard gets a second chance to find his greatest treasure.”_

_“I am nobody’s treasure, Ron.” Hermione whispered. “I am the lucky one. I found my greatest treasure in one of my oldest friends.”_

_“Every man has a different idea of treasure, love,” Ron whispered against her lips. “It took me a while to understand why but, now that I know what you are, I am never letting you go.”_

_Ron softly kissed Hermione as the movie played in the background. They talked quietly as the movie played. Eventually, Hermione laid her head of Ron’s shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Ron was asleep soon after. A perfect end to a beautiful evening._

Hugo set the last letter done on his stack from this packet. “That explains the treasure chest that always set on the mantle. I looked in it one time, but it was empty.”

“Mum told me that our greatest treasure is never found in a box,” Rose kissed her brother on the cheek. “She always told me to treasure the friends we made and the family we had over the things we could find.”

“Well. as much as I love you, dear sister,” Hugo stretched as he stood up from the couch. “I have three treasures at home that have been promised dinner and a movie.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Rose stood and went to get her coat of the hook by the door. “I have treasures to see at home, too.”

_**“The best portion of your life will be the small, nameless moments you spend smiling with someone who matters to you.”** _   
_**-Unknown** _


End file.
